Neglect and Salvation
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry gets adopted by a couple who are half Dog Demons after being neglected by his parents who cares about his twin. He become friends with Draco. Harry and Draco’s friendship is changing as they get older? Adopted from Sierra Armunn.
1. Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~*~Author's corner*~*~*~*~*

Arashi: This story was adopted from Sierra Armunn. The next following chapters will be the original work. I'll let you know when it's my own writing of the story. This is an AU. Voldmort will be in the story, but he did not attack the Potter's. There is no Prophecy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. *Glares at the nearby lawyers and copyright police*

*~*~*~*~*~Author's corner*~*~*~*~*

**Summary- Harry gets adopted by a couple who are half Dog Demons after being neglected by his parents who cares about his twin. He become friends with Draco. Harry and Draco's friendship is changing as they get older? **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch 1: Adoption**

**Five year-old Harry cried out. He had a bad dream. He wanted his mummy and daddy, but no one came. He sniffed. They were probably caring for his twin brother Austin. They had forgotten him. Harry stood up and walked down stairs to the manor kitchen. He grabbed a small snack and went outdoors. He walked to a small forest at the edge of the property and sat down in a small clearing. He sat and ate the food. Suddenly there was a snap of a twig. There was someone approaching. Harry looked up and grinned at the figure that had appeared. He got up and rushed to the woman. He then proceeded to hug her. "Hi! I missed you mum!"**

**Tayla smiled sadly. Harry had begun to call her 'mum'. "Hello, Harry. How are you doing?"**

"**I'm ok." He then sniffed. "But today's my birthday, and Lily and James have forgotten."**

**Harry sobbed. Tayla pulled him into a hug. "Shh. It's alright little one. Besides, I know how to make it up to you."**

"**How?"**

"**How would you like to really be my son? I would like to magically adopt you, Harry."**

**Harry grinned. "Really?"**

"**Yes, little one."**

**Harry jumped up and down in joy. "Who will be my new daddy?"**

**Tayla smiled. A new voice spoke up. "I will."**

**Harry frowned. "Who are you?"**

**Tayla laughed. "This is Damien, Harry. He is my mate."**

**Harry grinned and then looked at him shyly. "I would like it very much if you were to be my new daddy."**

**Damien smiled gently. "I would be honored. You ready?"**

**Harry nodded. Tayla smiled. "Good, but I must warn you, it will be painful."**

**Harry nodded. Damien and Tayla both took out daggers. They both slashed their palms and clasped each other's hand over Harry's head. They then started chanting. The blood on their hands turned silver and a drop fell on Harry's head. They continued to chant. The silvery substance grew and spread to cover Harry's entire body. It then seeped into his skin. Damien and Tayla stopped chanting. Harry fell into Damien's arms and started screaming. He started changing. Gradually it stopped and Harry opened his eyes. His silver eyes stared up at Damien and Tayla. Damien smiled down at him. "Since Tayla and I are both half-demons, so are you."**

**Harry grinned. He held out his hands and inspected them. They were almost the same except that his nails were now long and sharp. He reached up and touched his ears. They were now white, fur covered, and sitting on the top of his head. He grinned, showing off a pair of fangs. Tayla smiled and stroked Harry's black hair. It held silver streaks. "Now for the issue of your name. Our last name is Darknight. You first name shall be Ridire."**

**Damien then spoke up. "Your middle name shall be Sirius."**

**Harry grinned. "I like it! Uncle Padfoot's name is Sirius, too!"**

**Tayla and Damien smiled. Tayla bent down and picked him up.**

**Tayla and Damien smiled. Tayla bent down and picked him up. She then hugged him. "My little Ridire Sirius Darknight."**

**She then became serious. "You will need to be trained. You have some new powers and I want to teach you the use of weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Now, it is getting late. I'm sorry, but you need to stay with the Potter's still. Otherwise, your Uncle Sirius might become suspicious because you disappeared. We will visit and see you everyday ok?"**

**Ridire nodded.**

"**Good. I need to put a spell on you, so no one gets suspicious. Come back here tomorrow and we can start your training. Alright?"**

**Ridire nodded.**

"**Good. Now hold still Ridire."**

**Ridire stood still and Tayla spoke a word. Ridire immediately changed back into 'Harry'. He hugged his parents and left back towards the manor. (A/n: I will call him Harry when he has the cloak on. I will call him Ridire when he doesn't have it on.)**

**(Five years later)**

**Harry woke up and threw on some clothes. He hurried downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. He sped out the door, running straight into his Uncle Moony. They both tumbled to the ground. Padfoot started laughing. "Where are you to in such a hurry, cub?"**

**Harry shook his head. He stood up. "Sorry. I didn't see you Moony."**

"**Its alright, cub."**

**Moony stood up and brushed off his robes. Harry grinned at Padfoot and Moony. "Hi!"**

**He then frowned. He then turned and ran to the forest. Padfoot and Moony exchanged looks and followed Harry. Harry entered the clearing with Padfoot and Moony right behind him. Tayla and Damien were both there. They had both hidden their ears, fangs, and claws. Harry ran up to them. He hugged them. Tayla looked at her son.**

"**You're late young one."**

**Harry blushed. He looked behind him. "I ran into Padfoot and Moony."**

**Moony muttered. "Literally."**

**Tayla looked at the two men. "So these are the famous Padfoot and Moony I've heard so much about. I want to thank you for looking after Harry when Lily and James wouldn't."**

**Damien nodded in agreement. Padfoot frowned. "Who are you?"**

**Damien laughed. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I am Damien Darknight. This is my mate Tayla."**

**Moony started slightly. "Mate!"**

**Tayla laughed. "Yes. Damien and I are half-blooded dog demons."**

"**You don't look like it."**

**Damien and Tayla laughed. They then both dropped their glamours. Padfoot and Moony both gaped. Harry whispered into Tayla's ear. She looked thoughtful and then nodded. **

"**Yes, I think it is alright. You agree Damien?"**

"**On what?"**

"**Telling Moony and Padfoot."**

"**Harry wants to?"**

**Tayla nodded. Damien turned to the confused Padfoot and Moony. "As you know, the Potter's neglected Harry."**

**Padfoot and Moony both nodded. Tayla spoke. "Well, Harry used to come here and cry. One day I found him and comforted him. We became friends. On his 5th birthday he got no presents. Now, before I continue I want to tell you that because of medical reasons I cannot have children. I felt pity for Harry and asked him to be Damien's and my son. He accepted and we performed a magical adoption ritual. He is now our son."**

**Padfoot and Moony both blinked but then smiled. "What is your new name Harry?"**

**Harry laughed. "I am now Ridire Sirius Darknight!"**

**He then turned to his mother. "Can you please take off the mum?"**

**Tayla waved her hand and Harry's appearance melted back into that of Ridire. Ridire grinned at his two 'uncles'. A gleam suddenly entered his eye. Both Padfoot and Moony eyed him cautiously. Ridire backed into the trees and disappeared. Moony and Padfoot looked around nervously. Damien and Tayla watched with smirks on their faces. Ridire suddenly pounced on Padfoot and Moony, knocking them to the ground. Damien and Tayla burst into laughter at the two men. Ridire smirked down at the two. The men in return scowled up at Ridire. He stood up. "Sorry Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. I couldn't resist."**

**Tayla continued to laugh for a moment before settling down. "Come young one. We must continue your training."**

**Ridire nodded. Damien turned to Padfoot and Moony. "You may watch, but please stand off to the side."**

**Padfoot and Moony retreated to the sidelines. Ridire fell into a defensive stance and warily watched his parents. There would be no warning of what they would do first. Damien lunged at Ridire, pulling a sword out of the air. Ridire also called his sword and quickly parried the blow. Tayla summoned her sword and also leapt into the fight. Ridire continued to fight his parents. He managed to bring his father out of the fight, but his mother was a better fighter than his father. Suddenly Ridire felt his sword spin out of his hand and the cold metal of a blade pressed to the soft flesh of his neck. His mother grinned. "I won. You still have much to learn young one."**

**Ridire growled. His father laughed. Tayla released him. They cast aside their weapons. Ridire then attacked his parents using his fists. Tayla blocked the punch. They continued to use hand-to-hand combat. Ridire eventually managed to defeat his mother. She smiled. "Very good. I will end your training here for tonight since it is your birthday." Ridire bowed. "Thank you mum."**

"**One of a few gifts."**

**Ridire's ears perked up. "Really?"**

**Damien laughed. "Yes child. Come your presents are at the edge of the clearing."**

**Ridire grinned at raced to the packages. He tore them open to the adult's laughter. He received a dagger from his parents and several books on magic. He also got a big book on potions. Moony and Padfoot came up to him. "We got you a present too, cub."**

**Ridire grinned and took the package. He opened it and grinned in delight. It was an amulet made out of mithril. It was in the shape of the moon. In the center was a blood-red gem. Padfoot spoke. "It has some protection charms on it. It also is a password-activated portkey. When activated it will send you to a safe place or any destination you want by picturing it clearly in your mind. The password is 'Salvation'. Tayla smiled faintly. **

"**Fitting."**

**Tayla, Damien, Padfoot, and Moony all looked at the 10 year-old boy. Salvation indeed. Once forgotten, finally remembered by others, but there is long-term damage not easily to be fixed. Maybe never, only time would be able to tell, but even that is uncertain.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: It means 'knight' in the Irish language. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

**Arashi: The second chapter for the story. I hope you like the firs one. ^^ Another thing is that I'm going to have Harry- with charm while Ridire-without charm.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter :snorts: right… and pigs fly**

***~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~***

Ch 2: Diagon Alley

Harry ran laughing from Moony and Padfoot. "You can't catch me!"

Sirius quickly transformed into his animagus form. Harry gulped and ran faster. Remus grinned. There was no possible way for Harry to escape now. Harry looked over his shoulder again, and slammed into someone who had just portkeyed in. The figure sneered. "Oh, it's _you_. What are you going here?"

Harry stood up. He kept his face emotionless. "I live here."

"Really? I never noticed."

Harry smirked. "I'm not surprised. You're not smart enough to."

The boy pouted and turned to the man who had watching with a sneer. "He's making fun of me, daddy! Do something!"

James turned to Harry. "Apologize to Austin now, boy!"

Harry stood his ground. "I will not."

James slapped Harry. Suddenly Sirius ran up in his human form. "James! How dare you hit a child?" Sirius never said son, knowing that James wasn't Harry's father anymore. Harry only smirked. "Don't bother yelling at _father_, Padfoot. It only proves what type of person he is."

The two left James and Austin. James yelled after Sirius, "I don't think I can call you a friend anymore, Sirius Black!"

Sirius ignored him.

(A year later)

Harry ran out the back door and into the forest. He soon reached his waiting parents.

Ridire grinned. "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

His parents also smiled. "That's good, son. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley now?"

"Yep! Can Moony and Padfoot come?"

"I don't see why not."

Ridire grinned. He immediately pulled out a small mirror. He yelled to it, "Padfoot!"

A moment later Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "What is it cub?"

"I'm goin' to Diagon Alley with mum and dad! Do you and Moony want to come with?"

"Sure, we'll be there in an hour."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Bye, cub."

(Little over an hour later – in Madame Malkin's)

Harry was being fitted for his robes while the adults were wandering around. Moments later a boy was led to the stool next to Harry. He noticed that the boy was probably pureblooded. The closes and the way he held himself were big enough clues. The boy looked at Harry. "Who are you?"

"Harry… Harry Potter."

The boy sneered. "Are you related to Austin Potter?"

"Unfortunately. I'm his twin."

"Really. He never mentioned that he had any siblings."

Harry smirked. "I doubt he would." He suddenly frowned. "Your not a friend of his by any chance?"

"Definitely not. He's an idiot."

"Finally someone agrees with me. By the way, you never gave me your name."

"Draco Malfoy."

The boys were suddenly interrupted. One of the ladies who had been fitting their robes had spoken, "You're all done boys."

Draco noticed that his parents were standing by four adults. Harry started walking towards his parents. Draco followed since his parents were in that direction too.

Harry walked up to Sirius. He gave his best puppy-dog eyes. "Can you pay for my robes, Uncle Padfoot?"

Sirius groaned. "I hate you _and _those puppy eyes." He sighed. "Oh alright."

He left to go pay. Tayla, Damien, and Remus laughed. Harry grinned and then turned to Draco. He motioned towards his three companions. "Let me introduce you to Remus, or Moony, Tayla, and Damien."

Draco nodded his head and then said, "And let me introduce you to my parents."

He turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "Mum, Father, this is Harry Potter."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir, Madame."

Lucius arched a brow. "Are you James Potter's son?"

Harry suddenly scowled. "He never was my father. He only cared for Austin, my spoiled brat of a twin."

He turned on his heel and left the shop. Draco ran after him. The adults soon followed.

(Some time later – Ollivander's)

Harry and Draco walked into the dark shop. The adults were close behind. Harry and

Draco were going to get their first wands! Suddenly a man stepped from the shadows.

"Ah. I've been expecting you Mister Malfoy… and you Mister Darknight."

Harry frowned. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. Damien and Tayla also frowned. The Malfoys were confused. Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "Yes, I do know what happened, Mister Darknight. Now onto the wands! Hmm… How about you first, Mister Malfoy? Try this one. Yew and dragon heartstring…"

A couple minutes later Draco finally found his wand: oak and dragon blood. Harry stepped up. Ollivander gazed at him for a moment before hurrying to find the wand right for Harry. It continued on for nearly fifteen minutes. Strangely, Ollivander was delighted.

"Tricky customer, eh? Hmmm… I wonder. I don't see why not."

He then handed Harry a dark colored wand. Immediately warmth flooded threw him.

Silver and blood red sparks burst from the top. Harry grinned. "What is it made of?"

"A wood that has no name and the feather of a phoenix. The whole wand is dipped in the blood of a full-blooded dog demon."

Harry blinked. Ollivander then proceeded to wrap Harry's wand for him. All the while he kept shooting Harry looks. Eventually Harry got annoyed. "What do you want!"

"I remember every wand that I ever sold. Now, no wand is ever exactly alike. Nonetheless, the phoenix that supplied the feather for your wand gave another feather. I have a feeling that you will be very powerful. The brother wand of yours belongs to a very powerful man. Dark, but powerful. It is none other than the Dark Lord Voldmort."

All of the adults gasped. Damien, Tayla, Lucius, and Narcissa exchanged glances.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope it's still really good. Please read and review. Ja ne for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arashi: There is the next chapter for Neglect and Salvation. I hope you guys been enjoying it so far. **

**Disclaimers-Don't own Harry potter….still. *pouts***

________________________________________________________________________

Ch 3: Sorting

Harry grinned at Draco. The two were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

They had just said good-bye to their parents. Now they were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

Suddenly the door opened. A boy walked in. "Is there any empty seats here."

Harry ignored the question and sneered. "Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley. I –"

Draco sneered. "_Another_ Weasley? How many are there?"

"Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

The Weasley coughed which sounded like he was covering a snort. "Think my name is funny do you? I knew whom you were the second I saw you. Shabby robes and a scruffy look, there is no doubt that you are a blood traitor Weasley."

Weasley frowned and turned to Harry. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. Now –"

"You're a Potter?"

"_Yes, _unfortunately. Now _leave_."

The boy stomped out. Draco rolled his eyes. "Immature git."

Harry smirked. "I agree whole-heartedly."

He then proceeded to cast a locking spell on the door. The rest of the trip they spent either talking or reading their schoolbooks.

Suddenly a voice wafted through the corridors, "We will be arriving in Hogsmead in five minutes. Leave your things on the train. They will be taken up to the castle for you."

Both boys stood and put on their black school robes. The train eventually slowed and stopped. The boys left the train and stood wondering where to go. A voice suddenly wafted through the air. "Firs' years o'er 'ere!"

They turned and saw an enormous figure. They followed him and climbed into the boats that they were led to. A boy and girl climbed in with them. They eventually made it to the castle. They were led up the stairs and a stern woman opened the door. She led the first years to a pair of giant doors. She then left. Harry and Draco started talking again. They were both extremely bored. Suddenly there was a scream. Harry and Draco glanced up to see ghosts float through the walls. The boys snickered at the obvious fright of the other first years.

The stern woman returned and led them into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco peered around with identical masks of concealed awe. The Hall was breathtaking! All the first years were led up to a stool. A frayed and dirty hat was resting on the stool. A rip near the bottom opened and the Hat started singing. (A/n: read the book if you want to know the song. I am too lazy to look it up and copy it.)

When it was finished the first years were called up one by one to put the hat on.

Eventually Draco was called up. "Malfoy, Draco."

The Hat said Slytherin before it barely touched his head. More names were called out until it got to, "Potter, Austin."

Austin grinned and put the Hat on his head. A few seconds later it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Harry smirked. Now it was his turn. Sure enough: "Potter, Harry."

There were whisperings. "The Potters have _two_ sons?"

Harry strode up to the Hat and placed it on his head. 'Interesting… very interesting. Ah! The adopted son of Damien and Tayla… Now Mr. Darknight… I don't believe it will be hard to place you… SLYTHERIN!'

Harry smirked and walked to his new tables. There were many whispers about a Potter being in Slytherin. Harry looked to the Head Table to see the Headmaster's brows furrowed. Harry decided to be cautious around him. He continued looking at the rest of the teachers. He stopped at a regal looking black haired man. Harry frowned and turned to Draco. "Who's that teacher?"

"I don't know. He must be new. I know all the other teachers though."

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. Harry realized that the Sorting was over. He tuned out the old man until he heard: "And one last thing before we eat… I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Lenox!"

Harry clapped with everyone else. He turned to Draco. "There is something off about him."

Draco nodded knowing that Harry's instincts were never wrong. "We'll just have to be careful around him."

Harry nodded and turned to the now food laden table.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Arashi: I decide to give you readers a special treat, two chapters of Neglect and Salvation instead of one. I hope you will enjoy the story.

I still don't own HP *Glares at upcoming lawyers*

________________________________________________________________________

**Ch 4: Classes and Trouble**

**Harry sighed. He hated getting up in the morning. He had to get up, but did so reluctantly. He walked over to the bathroom and did his normal morning rituals. He then returned to the room and dressed. He noticed that Draco was still sleeping. He smirked. He walked up to the bed and whispered, "Draco, wake up."**

**Draco still slept. Harry's smirk widened. He pounced onto Draco. He, of course, jolted awake with a small scream. Harry fell off the bed laughing. Draco growled. "Its not funny!"**

"**Oh yes it was! Besides, it's almost time for breakfast. You better hurry."**

**Draco grumbled, but got out of bed nonetheless. Harry left the room laughing. Harry sat at the Slytherin table and ate his breakfast. He looked over to the Gryffindor table to see his 'brother' whispering something to the Weasley boy and pointing at him. Harry scowled. His 'brother' was no doubt spreading rumors about him. He turned away.**

**Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone looked up to see James **

**Potter storm in. He stalked up to the Head Table. "Why is one of my sons in **_**Slytherin**_**?"**

**Harry stood up. "Oh, so **_**now **_**you acknowledge me as your son! Besides, I like being in Slytherin."**

"**No Potter will be in Slytherin!"**

"**Well guess what, I am."**

"**NO! I hereby disown you!"**

"**Good! I don't want to have anything to do with filthy blood traitors like you anyway!"**

**There were gasps around the Hall and several Professors looked sharply in Harry's direction. James growled. "What did you call me, boy?"**

**Harry sneered. "I called you a filthy blood traitor."**

**James stalked up to Harry and slapped him. Harry growled in return. "Never do that again. Come on, Draco, I don't want to stand in his presence any longer. Who knows what disease I might catch."**

**James grabbed Harry's arm. "You will apologize at once, boy!"**

**Harry sneered. "I will do no such thing. I have had enough of you! All you have ever done is neglect me! You and the mudblood have always hated me! At first, when I was young and naïve I passed it off, but now I will not stand for it! You either give me a logical reason why you hate me or I will hex you!"**

**James frowned. "When you were born you had a dark aura. You had a mark, which has now disappeared, on your left cheek. It was some sort of rune and a black snake wrapped around it. We did not understand it, but we were frightened. We tried to have little contact with you."**

**Harry was no longer paying attention. We had herd about the mark before, but he could not place it. He yanked his arm from James' grip and stalked off. He had to get to class. He had potions first with his Head of House.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**After Potions Draco and Harry made their way to their next class, transfiguration. They tried to not burst out laughing. The stupid Gryffindors, especially Austin, had made fools of themselves. Austin himself now had a detention.**

**Draco and Harry eventually got up to the Transfiguration classroom. The professor was not there, but a cat sat on the desk. He grinned. He had the most hilarious urge to changes into his dog form and chase the cat. He sat at his desk. Suddenly, after the bell had rung, **

**Austin and the Weasely boy ran in. Austin saw that the professor was not there yet. "Ha! **

**We made it without the professor knowing we were late!"**

**Harry snorted. Draco turned to him in confusion. Harry smirked. "Just watch."**

**Suddenly the cat turned into Professor McGonagall. "I would appreciate it if two of my own Gryffindors would make it to class on time. You both have detention."**

**Harry and Draco tried to smother their snickers.**

**McGonagall started to take roll call. She went through and she eventually got to Harry's name. "Potter, Harry."**

"**Actually its just Harry now, Professor. My **_**father**_** has disowned me."**

**Austin muttered, "And a good thing too."**

**Harry turned and scowled. "You will shut up before I make you."**

"**That's enough, Mr. P… Harry. Five points from Slytherin."**

**The class was normal from there. Harry and Draco were the only ones to be able to completely transform their toothpicks into needles.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

**The Slytherins didn't have Defense against the Dark Arts until Thursday. They all walked in and sat in their seats. The Professor walked in as the bell rang. He started off by introducing himself. "I am Professor Lenox. This year we will learn about dangerous creatures. Can anyone name any?"**

**Harry raised his hand. "Yes?"**

"**I can list a few. There are vampires, werewolves, demons, dementors, lethifolds –"**

**The professor stopped him. "That is enough. You seem to know a lot. You mentioned demons. In your opinion, which kind of demon is the most dangerous?"**

"**Dog demons." Draco snorted. Harry had told him about the magical adoption. Harry glared at him.**

"**Really? Why is that?"**

**Harry shrugged. "I dunno."**

**Professor shook his head in amusement. "I actually agree. (a/n: in my world the dog demons are most dangerous. :grins:) I myself know two half-demons. Their names are Damien and Tayla Darknight. They are coming in today to talk about dog demons."**

**Harry stared in shock as his parents walked into the room. Draco couldn't stand it anymore and he burst out laughing. Harry scowled at him.**

**Tayla grinned at her son's shock. "Hey there, cub."**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were coming, m…Tayla?"**

**Damien spoke up. "We wanted it to be a surprise. You can stop laughing at Harry now, Draco." Draco just laughed harder. Harry smacked him.**

"**OW! What was that for?"**

"**To make you shut up."**

**The professor interrupted them. "Can you please start?"**

**Tayla turned to him. "Right. Sorry. Now, what can you tell me about Dog Demons? And no you cannot answer this question, Harry."**

**Harry put down his hand and sulked the rest of the class period. The bell eventually rang and Harry went up to his parents. "I missed you."**

"**You have only been gone a week."**

"**So?"**

**Damien chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Have you been training?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. Now you better go to class. We will see you during Christmas break."**

"**Why not after classes?"**

"**We are going back home now. We were only here for this class."**

**Harry pouted, but hugged his parents good-bye. He then ran to his next class, Herbology.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Arashi: Here is the next chapter of N and S. I hop you all will enjoy this one.****BTW… all questions about Voldmort will be answered in time…**

________________________________________________________________________

Ch 5: History and a Meeting

The weeks passed fairly uneventfully. The only good classes, in Harry's mind, were DADA and Potions. He liked DADA because the material was interesting, but the Professor was even more so. He seemed to like Harry the most after the whole episode in the Great Hall with James Potter. Professor Lenox would also help Harry whenever he needed it.

Harry also liked Potions. He enjoyed making the potions and Snape was always willing to help the Slytherins. It was also extremely hilarious watching as Snape would torment the Gryffindors. It was especially funny when Slytherins would "accidentally" drop unneeded ingredients into Gryffindor potions. Snape would really torment the Gryffindors then. One especially hilarious class was the first one.

Flashback

Harry was really mad at Austin. His 'brother' was really annoying and Harry was about ready to hurt him. He suddenly smirked. When in Slytherin do as the Slytherins do. Harry knew a lot about potions because he actually read his potion books. He would severely sabotage Austin's potion. His smirk grew louder. Why stop there though? He could sabotage several potions. He silently drew out his wand. He whispered a word. He watched as several potions blew up as random unneeded ingredients 'fell' in.

Snape swooped down (a/n: couldn't resist) on the Gryffindors. "Could you dunderheads not follow directions?"

Austin stood up. "Its not my fault, professor!"

Snape turned to him. "Really Mr. Potter? Then why did your cauldron blow up?"

"I don't know. It was probably the Slytherins. They would do something like that!"

Snape's eyes narrowed in anger. He hissed out a sentence, "Detention, Potter."

Weasel stood up. "That's not fair! You're favoring the Slytherins!"

The Gryffindors nodded in agreement. The Slytherins watched in glee as Snape looked ready to explode. "Detention, Weasely!"

The Slytherins started laughing quietly. From the Gryffindor side there was grumbling.

Snape sneered. "I suggest you all be quiet. Unless of course you all want detentions."

The Slytherins continued to snigger while the Gryffindors immediately fell quiet.

End Flashback

Harry ran to the DADA room. He was going to be late to class. He burst into the classroom. He nodded at the teacher in greeting. "I'm sorry, Professor, for being late. I was held up."

Lenox nodded. "See to it that it does not happen again, Harry."

"Of course, Professor." Harry walked calmly to his seat next to Draco. Draco leaned towards Harry. "Where were you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

Draco nodded in understanding. They both turned their attention back to the Professor. He was talking about what they were going to be doing that lesson. "Now, since we have finished with werewolves, we are going to be doing boggarts today. Can anyone tell me why the boggart is classified as a Dark creature?"

Harry immediately raised his hand.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Boggarts will take the form of whatever thing we are most scared of. Amazingly enough, there have been some wizards and witches who have died or gone insane from their fright."

"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, luckily there is a spell that can repel a boggart.

Anyone, besides Harry, know the answer?" A Gryffindor girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Riddikulus (a/n: don't know if that's the right spelling)."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor."

Lenox then pulled out a trunk. "I found this boggart last night. I will let you take turns with it. Get into a single file line."

The students rushed to get into the line. Lenox spoke again after everyone had gotten into line. "Take a moment to think of what frightens you the most, then think of a way to make it funny. The reason for this is because laughter is what destroys the boggart for real."

Harry frowned. What was he afraid of? Suddenly he shuddered. A demon slayer. If anything, that is what he is afraid of. Now how to make it funny? He grinned. How about make it into a dogcatcher. He and Draco would find it funny even though everyone else wouldn't.

Harry pulled his wand out of its holster on his wrist and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Lenox called out to the students. "Say after me, without wands, _Riddikulus._"

The students repeated it. Lenox than called the first student forward. Weasely pulled out his wand and waited for the professor to open the trunk. When Lenox did a giant spider climbed out. Weasely seemed frozen until he finally yelled out, "Riddikulus!" The giant spider suddenly had roller-skates on its feet. It slipped around. Lenox yelled, "Next!"

It went on for a while before it finally got to Harry. Draco had just gone. His worst fear was werewolves.

Harry stepped forward. The boggart spotted him and transformed. Where a hairless dog stood was now another figure. A man stood with dark clothes and several weapons. The man sneered. A Demon Slayer. Harry immediately cast the Riddikulus spell. The demon slayer boggart was forced to change into a man with a blue uniform and giant net. Harry snorted, but suddenly the boggart whistled and said, "Here doggie, doggie; here doggie, doggie." (a/n: Can boggarts make noises?) Harry and Draco couldn't take it anymore.

They burst out laughing. Draco was even doubled over from laughing so hard. The rest of the class were confused. Sure they thought the dogcatcher was funny, but it wasn't that funny was it? They saw that the professor obviously understood because he was chuckling. "Come on, Harry. Next person."

Harry was able to bring himself to his desk, dragging Draco along with him.

It was soon the end of class. Everyone put their stuff away and left. Harry had almost left the room when the professor spoke. "Wait a minute, Harry."

Harry stopped and waited until everyone left. He then closed the door. He turned towards the professor. "Yes, grandfather?"

Now you the readers are probably thinking, "What the hell?" To answer your question we need a flashback!

Flashback

It was the weekend and Ridire was with his parents. They were in Professor Lenox's quarters. Suddenly his mother spoke. "Ridire, you have met your father's parents, right."

Ridire frowned. Where was this going? "Yes, mum."

"Well, as you know my mother is dead, but I want you to meet my father now."

"Who, mum?"

Tayla laughed. "It's Professor Lenox, Ridire."

"What? He doesn't seem old though. No offense, professor."

Lenox laughed. "None taken. I actually don't look like this. It is a glamour so that Dumbledore won't find me out."

"Why are you hiding from the old coot?"

"M real name is not Tom Lenox. Its Tom Riddle, or as I am better known, Lord Voldmort."

Ridire gapped, "My grandfather is the greatest sorcerer in the world?"

Voldmort chuckled, "Yes."

"Cool. I always wondered where my parseltounge ability came from."

"Yes, you are now the current Heir of Slytherin here at Hogwarts. I'll have to show you the Chamber of Secrets sometime."

"Awesome!"

End Flashback

Now you know. Anyway, back to the story.

"There is a meeting tonight with the Death Eaters. I want you to be by my side tonight. I want to introduce you as my heir."

"I'll come."

"Good. Be here at seven so we can leave."

"Yes, grandfather."

"Good. Go to your next class."

"Good-bye, sir."

-Later that night-

Harry ran down the hallway towards the DADA room. He wore all black clothes with a black cloak. He suddenly ran into someone. He cursed. He was late. He saw that he had run into Professor Snape. He apologized and turned to continue when the professor grabbed his arm. "Where are you going, Harry."

"I'm late to meet Professor Lenox."

"Well then, I'll escort you to his office."

Harry scowled, but nodded. He followed Snape to his grandfather's office. Snape knocked on the door. Lenox opened the door. "Yes, Severus?" He then noticed Harry.

"There you are, Harry. I wondered what had happened to you."

"Sorry. I had trouble getting past Draco."

"Alright. Thank you Severus. Come on, Harry."

Harry walked into the room and closed the door. Lenox pulled out a portkey and they disappeared. When they arrived at Riddle Manor Harry released his glamour and pulled up his hood. Lenox also released his glamour and became Lord Voldmort. (a/n: in my story Voldmort doesn't look like a snake like in the books. In here he is really handsome and looks kinda young due to potions) Voldmort then sat in his seat in the front of the room. Ridire stood by his Grandfather. Voldmort then called his Death Eaters.

-Back to Snape-

Snape was walking back to his office to grade papers when suddenly his Dark Mark started burning. He cursed and ran to the school boundaries. He then transfigured his robes into the Death Eater robes and mask. He quickly apparated to Riddle Manor. When he got there he saw that all of the other Death Eaters were already there. When he took his place in the crowd the doors slammed shut. Voldmort stood up. "Welcome, my friends. I have called you here today, not only to plan our next raid against the resistance from the Order, but to also introduce someone. I would like to introduce my daughter's son. I have named my grandson as my heir. You will treat him as you treat me and you will follow his orders. Meet my heir Ridire Darknight."

Ridire stepped forward and dropped his hood. He gazed coolly out at the Death Eaters. They bowed to him. (a/n: BTW… the DEs know that Voldmort wife was a demon)

Ridire nodded to them and stepped back. Voldemort then resumed the meeting. "Now, I have reason to believe that Dumbledore is hiding the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts. Ridire is a student there under a false name. He has been appointed the task of trying to find it."

Ridire didn't pay much attention after that. Soon the meeting was over and the Death Eaters left. Ridire placed his glamour back on, as did Voldmort. They portkeyed back to Hogwarts and Harry went to bed.

**Arashi: How did you like this chapter? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arashi: Thanks for the favs and reviews so far. Lets get start to the fic. Disclaimer is on the previous chap.****Btw… I just realized this, but just so you know: no one knows that the Darknights are involved with the Dark Lord except for the Death Eaters (not the DE children-except Draco).**

Ch 6: Truth

Ridire cursed and dodged the silvery spell that was shot at him. He continued to dodge and block curses. Suddenly one got through his defenses. He fell to the ground as metal robes rendered him immobile. He glared up at his captor. The man grinned down at him.

"You need to work on your dueling."

Ridire huffed. "I know. Now, let me out."

The man grinned. "Let yourself out."

"_Moony!_"

"Well?"

Ridire growled. He then looked over at Sirius. "Help me out, Padfoot."

"Sorry, cub, you need to do it yourself."

"You two are evil."

"We know we are. Not get yourself out of that."

Ridire started grumbling, but tried nonetheless. He got frustrated. He snapped at the metal cords, "Get off!"

To his surprise they did. Moony raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's different."

Ridire grinned sheepishly and stood up. "Oops, lost control of my magic for a sec there."

"I can see that. Now, can you throw off the Imperious curse?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets make sure. _Imperio!_"

The blue spell hit Ridire. He only grinned. "Losing your touch, Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "How is your resistance to Crucio?"

"Pretty good."

"Sirius, if you would?"

Sirius stepped closer to Ridire. "_Crucio!_"

Ridire gritted his teeth but remained standing. Sirius released it after a few minutes. Ridire panted a bit.

Suddenly both Remus and Sirius grabbed there left forearms. They turned to Ridire. "We got to go, cub. Tell Dumbledore that we have to do some things and we won't be at the castle for a while."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Harry cursed and quickly ran out of the room. He shut the door and locked it. He panted

for a moment and tried to slow his racing heart. Why was that thing in Hogwarts! He sighed angrily. Well at least now he knew why the third floor was off limits.

He smoothed out his robes and made his way down to the dungeons. He now knew were the Sorcerer's Stone is hidden. Now he was faced with the issue of getting past the Cerberus. Maybe the oaf of a gamekeeper knew.

Harry was startled when someone jumped on him when he reached the Slytherin Common room. He pushed the person away and drew a dagger. He pressed the dagger into his attacker's throat until he saw who it was. He released the person. "Never do that again, Draco! I could've killed you!"

"Believe me, I won't be doing that again!" His eyes were wide in fright.

Harry pulled him into a hug. "Sorry, Dray, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, Ri."

"Why did you attack me though?"

"I've been looking for you all day! Where were you?"

"Exploring."

"Without me?"

"We don't have to go everywhere together, Dray."

Harry was about to reply when someone walked into the Common room. It was Professor Snape. Draco and Harry pulled apart. "Do you need something, Professor?"

"You are needed in the headmaster's office, Harry. Come along."

"Did the headmaster say why?"

"No, but Potter is there."

Harry snarled. "What does he want now?"

Snape did not answer. He led Harry to Dumbledore's office.

When there Harry ignored James. "You wished to speak with me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry. This concerns your disownment."

"I see. Can you please have Damien and Tayla Darknight come?"

"May I ask why?"

"You may, but I can't answer that at the moment."

"Very well. Severus, if you will?"

Severus frowned thoughtfully at Harry, but did so anyways. Minutes later Tayla and

Damien were in the office too. Tayla turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

"Harry here wanted you here. I was going to discuss his disownment with him."

Tayla turned to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry new the hidden question. Did he want Dumbledore know about the magical adoption? Harry nodded.

-Severus' POV-

Why are the Darknight's here? How did Harry know them? Does he know that they are Death Eaters? Not that I would betray them, but how much does he know? Tayla seems to be asking him a question. The rest of us look on in confusion wile Damien and Harry seem to understand. He nods. What is going on?

-Normal POV-

Tayla smiles. "If that is what you want then okay."

Harry nods again. "It is."

Dumbledore speaks up. "What is going on, Mrs. Darknight?"

Tayla sighed. "Many years ago I meet Harry. I became very close to him. He didn't like his parents very much so Damien and performed a magical adoption on his fifth birthday. We kept it hidden for reasons we do not wish to provide you with. His real name is Ridire Sirius Darknight."

-Severus' POV-

I was mentally sputtering in shock. Before me stood the heir of my Lord! I felt like fainting. The ex-son of my enemy was now the blood-adopted heir of my Master! I needed a stiff drink when I got back to my chambers. I also needed to talk to my young Master.

-Normal POV-

Dumbledore was not hiding his shock. James was glaring angrily at the Darknights. "You shouldn't have hidden it! You could've taken the brat of my hands then!"

Damien growled and slammed James against the wall. He held him there and snarled. "It would do you well not to insult my son, Potter."

James gulped. While no one knew that the Darknights were Death Eaters, including James, everyone knew that they were half-demons. It would not bode well for James to anger the half-demon. He nodded nervously. Damien released him and James crumpled to the floor.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Har- Ridire, I am sure that you do not actually look like that. Would you please release your Glamours?"

Harry nodded and dropped the spells. "Will I remain Harry, Headmaster, or should I become Ridire?"

Dumbledore turned to Tayla and Damien. "It is up to you."

They exchanged glances. Tayla was silent for a moment before saying; "I would like to acknowledge him as my son."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I will inform the rest of the school tomorrow at breakfast. You may go."

James Flooed out and Severus returned to his chambers to get the stiff drink he needed. Ridire replaced his Glamours for the moment. He and his parents then went to talk to his Grandfather. They needed to tell him about what was happening.

-Next day at breakfast-

Harry sat at the Slytherin Table. His parents were sitting at the Head Table. He was eating his breakfast waiting for the old coot to make his announcement. He couldn't wait to finally be the real him again.

Dumbledore stood up. He got the student's attentions. "One of the students among you has been adopted. Please congratulate the new son of Tayla and Damien Darknight, Harry Potter, now known as Ridire Darknight!"

Harry dropped his Glamours when the students turned to look at him. Draco smiled. "You can finally be the real you, Ridire!"

Ridire grinned. "Yeah! It's great! I am finally me!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Arashi: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story still. ^^

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Ch 7: Information and a cruel prank**

**Ridire was sitting with Draco in a room he had found while exploring. They were flipping through books on Cerberuses. Ridire scowled, "This is retarded! So much information on the creatures and yet it doesn't tell you how to get passed them!"**

**Draco nodded. He was flipping through a book. Suddenly he sat up straighter. "Wait a moment! I think I found it. It mentions something about music!"**

**Ridire grinned. "Bravo, Dray! We can't go after the Stone yet though. There's bound to be other traps or enchantments guarding it. We need to do some more research. To bad Grandfather won't let me question Severus."**

"**Why do you have to do this anyways?"**

"**It's a test to prove myself. Besides, the Sorcerer's Stone is a powerful artifact."**

"**True. What will you do now?"**

"**Let's go talk to that brainless oaf Hagrid (a/n: sound familiar?). He is the caretaker here. **

**He should know something. Besides, we can question to where he won't suspect anything."**

"**But we are Slytherins. The giant oaf doesn't like our house."**

**Ridire chuckled, "Leave that to me."**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Ridire mentally grimaced. The stupid Gamekeeper didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It was disgusting. He then smirked mentally. At least he could get the information he needed.**

**Ridire and Draco were on their way to see the half-giant. Ridire knocked on the door. **

**They heard a barking noise and then Hagrid. "Oo's there?"**

**Ridire didn't answer. The half-giant opened the door. He spotted Ridire. "Whadda ya want?"**

"**We just wanted to talk, Hagrid. We heard that you like magical creatures. We find them fascinating and wanted to talk to you about them."**

"**Ah, alright. Come in."**

**The two boys came in and Hagrid offered them tea. They refused. "So? Whadda ya want to talk 'bout?"**

**Ridire smirked. Time to start acting. He started to act really excited. "I have read about a lot of different creatures! There are dragons, and centaurs, and werewolves, and all other creatures! My favorite is the Cerberus of course, but-"**

"**Cerberus? Got one for the headmaster. Fluffy, supposed to be helpin' guard the Sorcerer's Stone along with other enchantments. But of course, if ya jus' play some music then he goes right ta sleep."**

"**Music?"**

"**I shouldn't have told ya that. I should NOT have said that!"**

**Ridire mentally smirked. Perfect. "Well, we'll just be going then, Hagrid."**

**The giant oaf ignored them and kept muttering about how stupid he had been. Ridire and **

**Draco slipped out the door. They quickly walked back to the castle. "Well, at least we know how to get past the dog now. The problem is though what kind of enchantments was he talking about?"**

"**I don't know, Ri. Can't we just go in and defeat what we meet?"**

"**Stop thinking like a Gryffindork, Dray. We're Slytherins. We will research this more; try to find out what other enchantments there are."**

**Draco frowned. "I'm not a Gryffindor."**

"**I never said you were."**

"**You implied it."**

**Ridire rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's almost curfew."**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Time seemed to pass quickly. Ridire was also quickly becoming frustrated. Everything he did yielded nothing. He was no closer to knowing what else protected the Stone. He slammed the door to his Grandfather's room and sat in one of the leather couches. Tom looked up from the letter he was writing. "Something wrong, Ridire?"**

**Ridire glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for any conversation."**

**Tom raised an eyebrow. "Well then, I'll just leave you to your moping then."**

**He continued to write but looked up when his grandson practically exploded. "What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Ridire sneered. "I'm stressed that's what! I have made little progress with the Stone. That in itself is all right, I can handle that. It's Potter! He has been constantly been getting on my nerves! I have had to stop myself several times from killing him!"**

**Tom sighed and put down his quill. He stood up and went over to Ridire. He pulled him into a hug. "You need to calm down, little one. I understand what you feel, but you have the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin in you. Everything will turn out fine, use your strengths to help you."**

**Ridire pulled away and smiled, "Thank you, Grandfather. I needed that. You also gave me an idea!"**

**Tom chuckled, "Just don't get caught."**

**Ridire ran out of the room yelling, "Don't worry! I won't!"**

**Tom shook his head in amusement and went back to writing his letter.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Ridire smirked. He was currently in the Forbidden Forest. He was looking for a snake. He was planning a prank on the Gryffindors. This of course would involve a snake. He needed to find one first. He yelled out in parseltounge. "**_**Come to me, my friends!"**_

**Ridire only had to wait for a short time. Soon there was a rustling as many snakes appeared before him. One spoke, "**_**You called us, snake-speaker?"**_

**Ridire nodded, "**_**Yes, I have come to ask if one of you would come with me."**_

"_**May I ask why, speaker?"**_

"_**For a companion, as well as a prank I plan to pull on some of my fellow students."**_

**The snakes talked amongst themselves for a moment before one came forward. It was a small black one with silver markings. "**_**I will come with you, young speaker."**_

**Ridire picked up the young serpent. "**_**What is your name?"**_

"_**I am called Salazar, master."**_

"_**Thank you for coming with me, friend. May I just call you Sal?"**_

"_**Yes, master."**_

**Ridire thanked the other snakes and then left the Forest. The snake spoke up. "**_**You mentioned a prank. What are you planning, master?"**_

"_**A prank that could be considered as cruel. I will put a few protection spells on you then you will sneak into the Gryffindor Common room. You will then scare them a bit."**_

"_**Sounds like fun, master."**_

"_**Yes it will."**_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Breakfast at Hogwarts the next morning was interrupted by the whole of Gryffindor running in screaming. Dumbledore stood up.**

"**What is the matter?"**

**All of the students started talking at once. Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet them. **

"**Will just one of you answer me please."**

**Austin stepped forward. "It was a snake, sir. There was a snake in Gryffindor Tower!"**

**Dumbledore nodded. "I see. I will send someone to search the Tower for it later. For now just eat breakfast and then get to class."**

**The House nodded and went to their table. Ridire silently cast a spell on the Gryffindors that would have them thinking that the snake was by them at random points in the day. He smirked. This was going to prove to be an interesting day.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: please read and review. ^^ Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Arashi: Another chapter being posted. ^^ feel slightly lazy and the disclaimers is always the same…don't own.**_

Ch 8: Memories

Ridire was lying on the couch in his Grandfather's rooms. His mother was there visiting again. His father couldn't come. Tayla was playing with her son's hair. Ridire was relaxed and drifting between dreams and reality. Tayla suddenly spoke. "Remember when we first met?"

Ridire woke up fully and smiled up at her. "Of course, how could I not?"

_Flashback_

Three-year-old Harry looked up fearfully at his father. His brother, Austin, had tried to throw a rock at him. Harry, being young and prone to accidental magic, had shielded himself. That in itself would not be cause for Harry's fright, but the fact that the shield was black flame and the Potter's being Light wizards is sufficient cause for his fright.

James Potter glared down at his young son. "I always knew you would be a Dark Wizard, ever since you were born with that strange marking."

Harry started shaking. James just sneered. "The Light family of the Potter's has no use for a Dark Wizard, boy. You will go without dinner tonight. Now get out of my sight!"

Harry, still being frightened and, as before stated, being prone to accidental magic, had a burst of accidental magic in the form of Apparation.

Harry fell to the ground heavily. He clambered to his feet and spun wildly. Were was he?

Harry collapsed again to the ground. He started sobbing. He wanted his parents. Suddenly a branch snapped nearby. Harry looked up fearfully. Maybe it was wolves and they were going to eat him!

Harry watched as a strange woman with dog-ears stepped into the small forest clearing Harry was seated in. Harry scrambled backwards away from the strange woman.

The woman looked in Harry's direction. She frowned. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Harry just shook his head. He didn't want to talk to her. The woman sighed and walked up to him. Harry scrambled backwards until his back hit a tree trunk. The woman knelt down in front of him. She spoke. "Let's try this again. My name is Tayla. What is yours, child?"

Harry looked at here fearfully, but answered anyway. "H-Harry."

"That's a nice name, Harry. How old are you?"

"I'm three."

"I see. Now how did you get here?"

Harry looked away. "I dunno."

Tayla frowned. "Did you use magic, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened fearfully. "Don't talk 'bout that!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz daddy said I'm a freak and don't deserve to have anything to do wif it. He won't let me say it and I get hurt if I do."

"Say what, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I not allowed."

Tayla frowned. The boy was so sweet and yet she didn't like the sound of his father. Was the father a muggle? "Harry, are your parents muggles?"

Harry shook his head. Tayla continued to frown. "Why are you a freak, Harry?"

"Cuz I a Dark Wizard."

Tayla blinked "Why do you say that?"

"Daddy say so."

"Why did your daddy say that?"

"Daddy saw my fire."

"Fire?"

"Yup. Austin threw a rock at me and I didn't want to get hit. My fire saved me. Daddy

saw it. He was mad."

Tayla sighed. "You should not be here, Harry. Where do you live?"

"Daddy's Manor!"

"Your father is a Pureblood?"

"Yup, but mum not."

"What's your daddy's name?"

"I dunno, but mum calls him James."

Tayla blinked. "Potter?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Tayla stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. "Come on, young one. I have to bring you home."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No, Harry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that at the moment but it has to do with my life. There are also some ancient laws that forbid me from taking you."

Harry looked down. "Oh."

Tayla smiled sadly. "I will come visit you though, child."

Harry looked up. "Really? But I a freak."

"No!" Tayla snapped. "You are not a freak!"

Harry winced. "I sorry."

Tayla sighed. "Come on. Lets get you back home."

Harry nodded sadly and stood up. Tayla took his hand and apparated to the edge of the Potter Manor wards.

Tayla bent down and hugged Harry. "I have to go now, child. I'll be back later all right?

I'll see you soon."

Harry nodded. Tayla released Harry from the hug and left. Harry sniffed and started walking back to the Manor. He was suddenly pushed over and something started licking his face. He started giggling. "Pa'foot! S-stop!"

The dog got off of Harry and turned back into a grinning Sirius Black. "Hey, pup! How are you doing?"

"'K. Daddy is mad at me again."

Sirius frowned. He needed to speak to James about Harry. But first… "Why, Harry?"

"Cuz I did bad magic."

Sirius sighed and picked him up. "Come on, cub. I have to talk to your father."

_Time jump_

Sirius was yelling at James. "Harry is your son! You have no right to do that to him!"

"Exactly! He is MY son! I have every say in his discipline!

Sirius growled and stormed out, knowing he couldn't just take Harry. Ancient laws stated that a child couldn't be taken from their parents unless adopted, and that took years to do. Sirius sighed. He could at least make sure that Harry would not be neglected completely.

_Time jump_

"Tayla!" She smiled. The boy who she had come to love as a son was running towards her. She picked him up and hugged him. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm so glad to see you! Did you bring me anything?"

"Why yes I did. But you don't want it do you?"

"_Tayla!"_

"_Harry!"_

Harry pouted. "Pwease?"

Tayla laughed. "Oh, alright." She handed him a book. Harry slowly read the cover. He

grinned. "Thank you, Tayla!" He then looked down shyly. "Can I call you mum?"

Tayla was shocked. Then, she smiled. "You may, little one. I also have another small surprise for you."

"What? What? What?"

Tayla laughed. "I am working on something special for you, but it won't be ready for

another year or so. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now, have you been doing fine?"

"Yeah. Uncle Pa'foot and Uncle Moony bring me gifts too. They're really nice!"

Tayla smiled. Someone else was also looking after her Harry.

_Time jump_

_(Tayla and Damien)_

"Finally! It's done! We can now officially adopt him!"

"What does your father think about the plan?"

"He approves. He looks forward to having a grandson."

"And I am looking forward to having a son. I can't wait until I can finally meet him!"

"He is such a sweet boy. Come on. It's his fifth birthday and I want this to be his present."

"Agreed."

They both apparated out.

_Time jump _

_(Ridire opening presents on the birthday where his parents meet Sirius and Remus. Tayla, Damien, Sirius, and Remus are watching and talking.)_

"I want to thank you for watching over him while we couldn't."

"No problem. But why leave him there after adopting him?"

"We didn't want the media attention it would bring."

"What?"

"If we had brought forth the fact that we had adopted him then there would be questions on why. We don't need the attention."

"I see, but why magically adopt him?"

"What is your status in the war?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Neutral. Why?"

"We magically adopted Harry so that he would be the blood Heir of Slytherin."

"What?"

"My father is the Lord Voldemort."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"You want what is best for Ridire as much as we do. Harry is the Dark Heir. We told you so that you would know and make a choice whether to serve the Light or Dark with all of

the facts."

"I see. We cannot make our choice yet though."

"Of course not. We will not force you either."

_Time jump_

"We swear an oath to serve and spy for you, Master."

"I accept your oath. Do not fail me and I will be most pleased. You are in the Order are

you not?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You know your jobs them?"

"Yes, Master."

"Go forth then, my friends. Do not fail me."

The two men apparated out. (A/n: Woot! Remus and Sirius are Death Eaters!)

_End Flashback (finally!)_

Tayla smiled as she broke out of the memories. There had been some good times. She

laughed quietly as she looked down. Ridire had fallen asleep. She gathered Ridire in her arms and whispered a goodnight to her father. Tom looked up and smiled. He also whispered goodnight.

Tayla carried Ridire back to his dorm. She placed him in bed and transfigured his robes into PJs. She then tucked him in. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, child. Sweet dreams."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ridire woke up the next morning to Draco jumping up and down on his bed. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"It's too early Drake. Let me sleep."

"Get up! It's Christmas!"

Ridire sat bolt upright. "Christmas?" He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He turned to an astonished Draco. "Come on! Presents!"

The two boys ran into the common room to the giant Christmas tree that was standing in

the corner. There was only one other Slytherin there for Christmas.

Suddenly the door opened. Damien, Tayla, and Tom Lenox walked in. Harry jumped up and hugged his parents. "Merry Christmas, Ridire."

"Merry Christmas, mum and dad. Merry Christmas, Professor."

Lenox smiled and greeted Ridire with a Merry Christmas.

They all then sat down to open presents.

Ridire's favorite was the Invisibility Cloak he got from his Grandfather and the box of pranks from his adopted uncles, Remus and Sirius. He and Draco exchanged evil smirks. Ridire's parents and Grandfather laughed. Hogwarts wouldn't stand a chance and more specifically, _Gryffindors_ wouldn't stand a chance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ridire and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall. It was the first day back from the Christmas Holidays. The two boys had planned a prank. Ridire swished his wand under the table and whispered the password. There was a great explosion at the Gryffindor Table. Pink smoke filled the area. When it cleared the non-Gryffindors burst out in laughter. Each Gryffindor had switched genders and were wearing the appropriate clothes for that gender in clashing colors. The final touch was that instead of their voices being normal, every time they opened their mouths to speak different animal noises came out.

The entire Hall apart from the Gryffindors were laughing. The Slytherins were almost falling out of their seats while Draco and Ridire were on the floor laughing hysterically.

The prank lasted for the rest of the day.

_**Arashi: Please read and review, thank you. If there is something you want to see once the chapters that I begin to write after the next three to four more please let me know. ^^ Like the prank?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Arashi: Another chapter faithful readers. Hm…wonder what Ridire has up his sleeve this time. ^^**_

Ch 9: The Stone

Ridire was sneaking around the dark hallways under the invisibility cloak. He saw an unused classroom with its door open. Curious, he snuck in. He immediately sensed Dumbledore's invisible figure, but ignored him to look at the other object in the room. He hid a look of surprise. It was the famed Mirror of Erised. He walked up to it and removed his cloak. He stared at his image. He stood next to his Grandfather with the dead body of Dumbledork on the ground. They were rulers of the world.

He grinned as Dumbledork removed his invisibility spell. Dumbledork spoke. "Do you what this is, Ridire?"

Ridire played confused. He turned to the old man. "No, professor."

"What does it show you?"

"That's private, sir, but it shows me what I want."

"Exactly. It shows what we want most in life. The Mirror of Erised is a dangerous thing though. Men have wasted away before it."

Ridire nodded. He then bid the old man goodnight and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Throughout the next weeks Ridire spent planning how he would get the Stone. He knew that there were traps. He tried to find them out, but he had no luck besides the fact that each teacher had contributed.

It was close to the end of the year and Ridire had given up. He and Draco had decided to go get the stone that night. Dumbledore was also gone so it was a plus. Ridire would bring his sword along with a few knives and his wand. Draco would bring a small flute to calm the Cerberus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That night Ridire and Draco were sneaking up to the third floor. When they got there Ridire opened the door with a quiet 'Alohomora'. They snuck in and Draco pulled out the flute. He started to play a low, almost sad tune. The Cerberus slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ridire removed the Invisibility cloak and stuck it in a hidden corner of the room. He then opened the trap door and jumped through. Draco quickly stopped playing and jumped in before the great beast could awaken. They both landed on a soft surface. They immediately stopped moving when the thing below them moved.

Ridire frowned. "Devil's Snare. Hates sunlight doesn't it?"

Draco nodded and they both cast a fire spell. The plant released them and they stood up and brushed themselves off.

They moved cautiously into the next room. They cast shield charms when there was movement above them.

Ridire laughed a moment later. He dispelled the charm. "They're keys!"

Draco laughed too and dispelled his charm too. "We obviously need one. Which one though?"

Ridire was examining the opposite door. "Silver and old-fashioned."

They examined the flying keys. Suddenly Draco shouted. "That one!"

Ridire looked in the direction where Draco had pointed. Draco spotted some brooms. He went to get them but Ridire shook his head. "No. I want to try something first."

He pointed his wand at the key. "Accio!" The key zoomed toward him, but when his hand closed around it the rest of the keys suddenly attacked them.

Ridire quickly unlocked the door. "Hurry, Draco!"

Draco ran towards the door and they both sped through and slammed the door behind them. There were thuds as the keys slammed into the door.

Ridire rested his head on the door. "That was too close. Right, Draco? Draco?"

He turned to his friend who was staring at something behind him. Ridire whipped around to see a beautiful lady sitting at the edge of a pool. She smiled at them and started singing.

Draco went glassy eyed and started to walk towards the pool. Ridire also felt a compelling towards the woman. He started forward, but after a few steps he faltered. Why was he doing this? He needed to get to the stone! He looked towards the singing woman. It was a siren! He slowly pulled his wand out, fighting against the commands of the creature. He then cast a deafening charm. He sighed in relief and quickly cast the same spell on Draco before he fell into the pool and drowned.

Draco looked at him and silently thanked him. The Siren looked angry that they had managed to get away. The two boys quickly went into the next room.

Draco looked around and whispered, "It looks like a graveyard."

Ridire shook his head. "It's a chessboard."

Torches suddenly flared. "We have to play across. You take command, Draco."

"Alright. You take queen and I'll be the knight."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

"Shut up."

The two boys took their places and the game started with white moving first. Draco expertly moved them through the game of wizard's chess. It was close to ending when he mumbled, "It's the only way."

Ridire saw what he meant. "You have become to much of a Gryffindor, Dray. Sacrificing yourself? I'll miss you, my friend."

Draco only glared at him and then moved forward. The Queen knocked him out and Ridire took the king.

When it was over Ridire ran over to Draco. When he saw that his friend was only knocked out he moved towards what he suspected to be the last chamber. He entered and he saw the Mirror of Erised. He moved forward and frowned. How would he get the Stone? He circled the Mirror thinking. Suddenly he remembered a dark spell. He pointed his wand at the Mirror and mumbled an incantation. It was a powerful dark Confundus charm.

The Mirror's surface shone black for a sec and then Ridire concentrated on the image of him wanting the Stone to protect it from evil. He grinned when he felt the Stone's weight in his pocket. He then wiped the Mirror of his spell signature.

He hurried back to Draco who was starting to wake. Ridire helped him sit up. "Come on, we have to leave."

He helped Draco to stand and they quickly left through the chambers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ridire gave the Stone to Grandfather. Lenox smiled. "Well done."

Ridire grinned. He bowed slightly, "Thank you, Grandfather."

"You have earned a vacation of sorts. Go. You can enjoy the rest of the school term."

Ridire bowed slightly and ran out of the room towards the Slytherin Common room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco and Ridire were talking in the Great Hall. It was the end of year feast. The entire was decorated in silvers and greens. Slytherin had again won the House Cup.

Dumbledore stood up. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him. Draco and Ridire hid a smirk, Dumbledore, while smiling, his eyes were dull.

He congratulated the Slytherins and made a few announcements, such as reminding the students that there was no magic allowed out of school.

He sat down and the feast continued until they were released. The students returned to their dormitories.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ridire and Draco sat in a compartment with a few other Slytherins. They were playing Exploding Snap. Suddenly the door slid open. The Slytherins looked up and sneered at the Gryffindors that stood there. "Is there something you want, Potter?"

Austin gave a poor excuse of a sneer. "You better watch out."

Ridire started laughing. "Really now?" His face grew hard. "I heard that you are afraid of the Dark. You had better be the one to watch out, Potter. You never know what kind of "accidents" might occur."

The door then slammed shut in the Gryffindors' faces.

_**Arashi: Next chapter will jump to the 4th**__** year where more interesting things will happen. Please read and review. ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Arashi- Sorry for not updating sooner but was working on my version for this story. ^^; Please enjoy it like the others and two more chapters till I begin.**_

Ch 10: Summer b4 yr 4prt 1

Ridire lay on a large canopied bed with black silk hangings. The room surrounding him was spacious and decorated with snakes etched into the marble of the room. He lay with his eyes closed listening to the soundtrack of his favorite muggle musical, Phantom of the Opera. He may not be overly enthusiastic about muggles, but he realized that some of their ideas were beneficial to the Wizarding World and they had some interesting things.

Ridire opened his eyes when the bed dipped down slightly signaling that someone had climbed onto the bed. "Hey, Dray."

"Hey. Ready for the new school year?" He lay down next to his friend.

Ridire sighed and turned to face the other boy, "Ready as I ever will be with the old fool as Headmaster."

"True enough. Will you join in the Tournament?"

"Nah. Besides I heard that they are putting an age restriction up."

Draco pouted, "Too bad. I would have loved to watch you compete."

Ridire rolled his eyes and sat up. He waved his hand to turn off his music. He climbed off his bed and turned to his friend. "We have to go to a meeting soon. You better get your

robes."

Both boys separated to change and then together they walked towards the giant meeting hall. Tonight was a meeting with just the Inner Circle. Draco had been an exception and had been inducted into the ranks before he had graduated.

They entered the hall and Ridire went to stand next to his grandfather. Draco bowed before his Master.

When all of the Inner Circle had arrived Voldemort stood up. "Welcome, my friends." He then turned to Sirius and Remus. "Do you have any new information on the Order?"

Sirius and Remus stepped forward. Sirius started speaking. "Nothing much, my Lord. The Order plan on being at the Quidditch Cup for extra protection. They have also moved their headquarters with their secret keeper being Dumbledore. We have not yet learned of its location."

Voldemort frowned. "Why do you not know of the base's location? Are you not in the Order?"

Remus and Sirius nodded. Remus took over the story. "We believe that there is a spy amongst your ranks, my Lord. We all have a mass port-key from one location to the base. None of us know where it really is."

Voldemort nodded. "I have suspected there's a spy for some time. I will look deeper into this."

Remus and Sirius bowed and stepped back into their places. Lucius stepped forward and bowed slightly. "I have a suggestion, my Lord. If I may?"

Voldemort gazed at the blonde for a few seconds. "About what?"

"On how we may catch the spy."

"Continue."

"Thank you, my Lord. I suggest we take a delayed course to catch the spy." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "The spy has to be in the lower ranks, Master. The spy already cannot find out much."

Voldemort nodded. "Tell me your plan later, Lucius. For now let us continue."

Lucius bowed and moved back into his place. Voldemort then called forth one of the other Death Eaters. The Death Eater was in the Ministry and was supposed to find out the different plans for the Tri-Wizard Tournament that was to take place that year.

Ridire stood next to his Grandfather, bored. The wizard had found out little and they had gone on to less important matters.

RRR

Ridire stayed behind after the meeting to talk with his Grandfather. When the last Death Eater had left Tom turned to his grandson. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Ridire?"

"Are you coming with my parents and I to the Quidditch Cup, Grandfather?"

Tom smiled at Ridire. "Of course. And guess what? I got us tickets for the Top Box."

Ridire gapped at his grinning Grandfather. "How??"

"A favor from the Minister. Not that he knew it was I. Do you like it?"

Ridire hugged his Grandfather. "I like it a lot, Grandfather!"

Tom laughed and hugged back. He then nudged him slightly. "Go. Draco must be waiting for you."

Ridire thanked his Grandfather one last time before running out of the room. He ran straight into Draco. The boys fell to the floor with an 'oomph!'

Draco pushed the other boy off of him. "Watch where you're going, Ri!"

Ridire apologized and then dragged Draco back to his rooms. Draco flopped onto Ridire's bed. "Where were you going in a hurry, Ri?"

"To find you. Guess what Grandfather did??" Ridire proceeded to strip to his boxers to change out of his Death Eater's robes. He missed Draco's blush at the view of his naked torso. Draco answered with a slight stutter. "W-what?"

"He got us tickets for the Top Box at the Quidditch Cup!"

Draco grinned. "Awesome! Father and I are also sitting in the Top Box! We're Fudge's quests."

"Cool! Come on. Wanna play Quidditch?"

Draco jumped up. "Sure! Got any Quidditch robes that I could borrow?"

Ridire nodded and grabbed robes for Draco and himself. They both pulled on their robes.

They then raced each other to the Quidditch Pitch. Their race ended at the broom shed. Ridire won. Draco bent over panting. "No fair! You're half demon!"

Ridire only stuck his tongue out in retaliation. They then grabbed their Firebolts and proceeded to race each other around the Pitch and to chase after Ridire's Snitch.

RRR

Ridire was floating in a grey mist. Suddenly a figure took form before him, but he could make out no features. A whispery voice reached his sensitive ears. "You are special, my Heir. You will do me proud."

Ridire tried to speak out to question the figure, but he suddenly jolted awake from his sleep. He frowned and his strange dream and resolved to mention it to his Grandfather and parents in the morning.

RRR

Ridire woke the next morning to the sun casting warm rays on his face. He slowly got out of bed and took a shower. He then changed into black jeans and dark green t-shirt. He made his way towards his Grandfather's study. He knew his parents would also be there.

When he opened the study door he found his parents talking to his Grandfather about something. They all looked up when he entered. He hugged the adults and kissed his mother's cheek. "Good morning. Can I talk to you?"

The adults greeted him and they all nodded.

Ridire sat down in a chair and told them about his dream. "Do you have any idea what it might mean?"

The adult's were frowning and Tom spoke. "I do not know. Wait and see if maybe you get more dreams like it. As for now, I don't know what I could mean."

Ridire nodded and thanked him. "I'm going to get breakfast now. Have you eaten yet?"

His mother stood up. "No, we haven't. We'll come with you."

The group then made their way down to the kitchens.

_**Arashi: Please read and review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Arashi: There is one more chapter before I begin my version of the story. ^^; Sorry for not updating it since I was starting to work on chapter 13 for this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

Ch 11: Summer b4 yr 4 prt 2

The day before the quidditch match found Draco and Ridire getting ready to go. Draco's family had been invited by the Minister to be in the Top Box. Ridire, his parents, and his grandfather also had tickets for the Top Box. They were leaving early so that they could set up their tent for after the match.

Ridire was packing extra clothes into his pack with other necessities. He then changed into muggle clothes. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with a silver skull imprinted on the front. It was then that Draco walked in wearing dark jeans and dark green shirt. He had his pack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Ridire. Ready to go? Everyone else waiting in the entrance hall."

Ridire nodded and followed Draco out the door. The two boys walked down the corridor until they reached the entrance hall. They then followed the adults out the door and through the manor's forest. On a nearby hill, on the other side of the Plotless ward, they found the portkey they were going to take to the campgrounds.

Once they reached the grounds they found their camp manager. The entire group sneered in disgust at the muggles. They quickly left to go find their campground. Once their

Lucius waved his wand and erected the tent.

Draco and Ridire then decided to explore. As they wandered the wood near the campground, they discussed the match. "Who do you think will win, Ridire?"

Ridire paused in thought. "Well, the Bulgarians have a very good seeker, but the Irish have an awesome teem this year. It's hard to say who will win."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I think that Krum will catch the snitch. He's the best seeker in the league."

Ridire nodded. "But I think Ireland will win the match. If they can get enough goals they can do it."

Draco nodded. "It's possible, but we'll see what happens."

They eventually made their way back to the campsite. Tayla handed the boys Omnioculars. "Come on boys. Take to get to our seats."

They made their way towards the stadium that wizards had built for the occasion. They took the magical lifts up to the Top Box. The adults talked with the Minister with barely disguised disgust. Draco and Ridire talked excitedly about the match. They stood near edge of the box.

Draco happened to look down and grinned. He nudged Ridire and pointed at the box below them. Ridire gave a feral smile. Ridire decided that the fates loved him. Below them sat the Potters. Austin was directly below them decked out in the Bulgarian colors.

The underage trackers had been removed from their wands so Ridire discreetly took his wand out. He muttered spell and a paint filled balloon formed a few feet below him. He released the spell and the balloon fell on Austin's head. He became covered in puke green paint. Draco and Ridire quickly moved away from the edge of the box and Ridire quickly hid his wand. There was a loud scream of outrage and the adults paused in their conversation before talking again. Draco and Ridire failed to hold back their sniggers.

Ridire's grandfather, disguised as Professor Lenox, suddenly appeared behind the two boys. "Something tells me that you two are up to something."

Ridire put on an innocent face. "Of course not, Professor. How could you accuse us of pouring paint on the Potter "thing"? We would never do something like that."

Lenox snorted and shook his head. "Just don't get caught."

"Of course, Professor!"

Finally the match started, but that did not stop Ridire and Draco from tormenting Austin. A few minutes into the match Ridire pulled out his wand again and caused neon yellow feathers to give themselves to Austin. Draco also pulled out his wand and cast a spell. Peacock feathers sprouted from Austin's backside.

After the match the boys quickly returned to their tent. Once there they broke down in laughter. Austin had been barely recognizable after all the harmless spells he had been hit with. Untraceable spells made it all the funnier. Potter senior had also been affected by some of the spells, but unable to do anything about it. Ridire and Draco had escaped so they wouldn't get caught.

The boys chatted excitedly until their parents arrived in their death eaters' robes. Ridire raised an eyebrow. "Where are you all going? And why weren't we invited?"

Ridire's grandfather appeared. "Why? Did you want to join in?"

"Depends on what it is."

"A few of the Inner Circle want to have some fun, want to make the Wizarding World uneasy."

"Well, I'm up for it. Don't know about Draco here though. He needs his beauty sleep."

Draco scowled at Ridire and reached up to tug on one of Ridire's fuzzy ears. Ridire yelped in pain. He bared his fangs at Draco. Draco only raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who started it."

Ridire rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He flicked it and his robes changed to his death eater's robes. Draco's changed as well. Ridire then pulled his mask out of his pocket. He grinned at his grandfather. "Would this answer your question?"

Tom laughed and also pulled out his mask. Though, as the Dark Lord, his mask was marked so that his followers would know him. He smirked at those around him and placed on his mask. "Lets have some fun."

Awhile later Ridire and Draco separated from the group and quickly switched their robes back. They then slipped into a small patch of forest to wait for the Dark Lord's signal. Not a moment later, Ridire's hidden Mark gave a twinge. He pulled out his wand and wordlessly cast Morsmorde. He then immediately erased the spell's echo from his wand. He heard a twig snap and hurriedly stuck his wand back in its holster. The next moment three persons stumbled into the clearing. One was loudly exclaiming about the Dark Mark that now hung eerily in the sky. The idiot was an almost returned to normal Austin Potter.

The only girl of the three spotted Ridire and Draco. "What are you two doing here!?"

Ridire sneered. "What's it to you, Granger?"

The other boy's face went as red as his hair. "I bet they're the ones to cast the spell!"

Austin started yelling obscenities at the two Slytherins. Suddenly, Ridire pulled Draco down as Stunners erupted over their heads. The other three had also somehow managed to escape the spells. The Weasley's father rushed into the clearing. "Stop! Stop! That one is my son!"

Wizards surrounded the five students with their wands out. James Potter rushed into the clearing moments after Arthur Weasley. He grabbed Austin protectively. He then saw

Ridire and Draco. He attempted to sneer. "Well, well. Look what we have here. A Death Eater's son… and a half breed."

Ridire kept his face blank. Draco only had a slight look of disdain. The two boys said nothing. Potter senior went to say something before Lucius and Damien strode into the clearing. Lucius demanded, "What is going on here?"

Damian stood behind Ridire and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You alright, pup?"

"Yes, father."

Damian squeezed his son's shoulder before looking at the assembled group of wizards.

"Is there a reason why you have fired upon defenseless students?"

Several wizards shifted nervously before one of the brave ones spoke. "The Mark was created from here. We felt it, but could not catch the castor's signature."

Damien squeezed Ridire's shoulder again. "So you thought it may be a student. Who of which, if I may remind you, are not allowed to do magic out of school."

Many of the wizards looked shamefaced and shifted nervously. Damien sneered lightly.

"Exactly. Good night, gentlemen."

Lucius grabbed Draco's shoulder and both men apparated their sons out. Back at the

Manor, Damian turned to his son. "You need to be more careful. You could have been caught."

Ridire nodded. "Yes, father, I know. But those three Gryffindorks stumbled upon us before we could apparate out. I'll do better next time, father."

Damian nodded and then smiled. He looked over at Draco, too. Lucius had disappeared.

"Both of you go to bed. It's been a long day."

Ridire hugged his father and then the boys made their way to bed.

RRRRR

The rest of summer vacation passed quickly. Ridire and Draco spent most of the time together. A few days before school they went to Diagon Alley. It was crowded with all the last minute shoppers but the two boys ignored them. After they finished their school shopping Ridire called a house-elf to take all their purchases back to the manor. Then, Ridire dragged Draco towards Knockturn Alley. He pulled his hood and pulled out his wand. Draco gave Ridire a slightly confused look before also pulling up his hood and following the young half-demon. "What are you doing, Ridire?"

Ridire paused. He turned his head towards Draco. "From now on until I tell you, call me 'young master'. Got it?"

Draco froze in shock for a moment before giving a small nod. "I understand, Young Master. But, if I may ask my earlier question?"

Ridire nodded. "I'll answer you later, Draco. For now just follow me and stay quiet."

Draco gave a short bow and followed the half-demon towards a dingy shop. Ridire entered the shop and made his way towards the counter. He stood there silently with arms folded until the owner finally noticed him.

The man glared at him. He spoke in a scratchy voice. "What do you want, boy?"

Ridire spoke in an arrogant and dark voice. "Do you really think you should be speaking to me like that?"

The owner fell back in shock and fell into a low and cowering bow. "Forgive me, young Master! I didn't know it was you!"

"Of course. Do you have that book I wanted?"

Quivering in fear the man nodded and ran off to get the book. He came back quickly and

Ridire paid for the worn leather book. Ridire then pulled out a portkey. He and Draco disappeared.

Back at the manor Ridire set the book on his desk and turned to Draco. "Sorry about that,

Dray. I didn't want to talk about anything in the Alley. I didn't want to be overheard."

Draco smiled and pulled Ridire into a hug. "I understand. Will you tell me now though?"

Ridire pulled back and sat down on his bed. He motioned for Draco to sit next to him.

"You remember the incident in first year with James Potter? When he mentioned something about a mark on my cheek when I was born?" Draco nodded and Ridire continued. "Well, I had remembered that I had seen a mention of it in some book. I found the book mentioning the mark but it was only that: I mention of it. I needed to find the information. Only recently I found a book with more about the mark." He motioned to the book he just bought. "That's the book there."

Draco stood and walked towards Ridire's desk. He picked up the book and went to sit by

Ridire again. "Shall we look it up now, Ri?" Ridire laughed and nodded. He took the book from Draco and started flipping through the pages. Draco frowned. "How do you know what mark you are looking for?"

Ridire looked up and paused. "A mark only shown for a few moments after birth, black, and with a strange aura. Not many marks are like that."

"Done your research?"

Ridire laughed and nodded. He went back to the book. After a few moments he stopped at a page. "I found it. Doesn't have much information though." Draco looked excited. Ridire started reading the text. " 'An Heir's Mark only appears for a short time after the heir's birth. Still, this is an unusual mark. It only appears on the heirs of ancient lines, sometimes lines thought long since died out. Also, these marks do not appear on any heir. It will only appear on the heir that is deemed worthy enough for the line's power. The heir with the Heir's Mark will receive the power associated with the line that the Mark represents.'" Ridire looked up at Draco. "So now we know what the mark represents. But I am the Heir to which ancient line? There must be a way to find out." Ridire skimmed through the rest of the text and then sighed. "There's nothing. My search will continue."

He closed the book and set it aside. Draco crawled up to him and pulled him into an embrace. He ran a finger down Ridire's furry ear. Ridire shivered and closed his eyes, resting his head against Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it eventually, Ridire." Draco laid back and held his friend close to him. The two boys soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Arashi: Please read and review. ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Arashi: Last chapter before its my version. If there is anything you wish to see please let me now since I'm willing to have suggestions. Please enjoy the story…**_

_**Disclaimer: Would this be mine? I don't think my name is JK Rowling…**_

Ch 12: Unexpected Champion

Draco looked down at the sleeping half-demon. He smiled and brushed a finger along the sleeping boy's furry ear. He chuckled when the ear twitched. Draco then turned to look back out the window. He sighed as he threaded his hand through Ridire's hair. His thoughts drifted off to the boy whose head was nestled in his lap.

Draco did not know when his feelings towards his friend had changed. The two had been the best of friends for their first three years of school. They had been through everything together. But now, Draco could sense his feelings towards his friend were changing. He loved to be around Ridire, he loved to see him happy. Draco could tell that he saw him more than a friend, wished Ridire was more than a friend. Draco sighed softly. The only problem was that he did not know how Ridire would take it if he revealed his feelings.

As he was gazing out the window, bleary silver eyes opened to gaze up at the face above him. Ridire smiled at the unaware wizard. He reached up and tugged lightly on a lock of light blonde hair. Draco yelped and looked down at the other boy with wide eyes. Ridire chuckled and sat up. "Are we there yet?"

Draco glared at him before shaking his head. He, then, answered Ridire's question. "Not quite yet, in an hour or so we will be."

Ridire nodded. "Excited for this year?"

"I suppose. I can't believe though that they are holding the Triwizard Tournament during the middle of a war."

"They want some sort of entertainment I suppose. Or at least to give people the excuse to take their minds of the war."

"With a dangerous tournament? Surely Dumbledore has finally lost his few remaining marbles."

Ridire chuckled. "Grandfather told me that they will probably impose an age limit."

Draco nodded before leaning against Ridire. "Anything special supposed to happen this year?"

Ridire was silent was several moments. "In relation to the Tournament? I don't think

Grandfather has anything planned. I could be wrong though. Contrary to belief, he doesn't tell me everything."

Draco's cheeks tinged pink, but, before he could reply, the compartment door slid open with a bang. The boys' head swiveled towards the door to see a fuming Austin flanked by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ridire sighed irritably. "Is there something you want, Potter? I really don't feel like dealing with your idiocy right now."

Austin exploded. Ridire wished it was a literal explosion, but alas, unfortunately for him, it was not to be. Ridire sighed and broke out of his thoughts to listen to Austin's ranting.

"-KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT AT THE QUIDDITCH MATCH!! I-"

Draco interrupted him. "Did what, Potter? You need to be more specific."

The Gryffindor growled much like his House mascot. "The pranking, you idiots!"

Ridire chuckled. "But that require the use of wands would it not? You do remember that it is forbidden to use magic outside of school, right? Therefore, it could not have been us."

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you!"

Ridire's amused grin became darker. "I've had enough with you, Potter. That's enough, so leave us be before I force you."

Austin made to reply, but a pale Hermione and Ron dragged him out of the compartment. The door slid shut with a thud. Ridire sat back with a sigh. "Wish we could do something about that idiot."

Draco chuckled and nodded.

-Time Skip to Feast-

The sorting had already taken place and now the students and staff were eating. After the meal was over, Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements. Ridire toned him out until he heard the mention of the Triwizard Tournament. All the students were muttering excitedly. But then the Headmaster decided to rain on their parade, telling them about the age restrictions. Groans were heard throughout the Hall. Ridire held back a snigger. Draco looked to be doing the same.

-Time Skip to the Champion Selection-

Ridire and Draco sat near the Durmstrang students as they waited for the selection of the Champions. Suddenly, the goblet flared red. Dumbledore caught a piece of paper that flew out. He read the paper and called out, "Beaubatons' Champion is… Fleur Delacour!"

There was applause and Fleur was beckoned towards a side room to wait. Soon after she left, the Goblet flared again. Dumbledore caught another piece of paper. He read it aloud.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!"

A cheer and applause arose as Viktor was beckoned to the same side chamber as Fleur. The Hogwarts students then waited with bated breath to see who their champion was. They did not have to wait long. The Goblet flared and a paper floated out. Dumbledore caught it and read it aloud. "And finally, the Champion for Hogwarts shall be… Cedric Diggory!"

There were some disappointed noises, but most students cheered at the selection. Cedric disappeared into the side room. Dumbledore then addressed the gathered students. His speech did not get very far, however. The Goblet, unexpectedly, flared once more. The gathered witches and wizards looked at the paper in confusion. Draco and Ridire exchanged looks. What was going on? Dumbledore caught the paper. He stared at the name for a long time before reading the name.

RRRRRRR

I was debating whether or not I should end it here.

Would Ridire's name be called?

Or maybe Austin's name, some wizard wanting to get him out of the way?

But then I realized that my readers would probably hate me so I decided to continue… see? I'm nice! Would the readers review now please?

RRRRR

"Ridire Darknight."

Draco and Ridire exchanged startled glances. Ridire hadn't entered his name into the Goblet! What was going on? Ridire snuck a glance towards his grandfather. Lenox was staring at Dumbledore is surprise and the beginnings of realization and horror. Ridire also came to a realization as he climbed to his feet and walked towards the side chamber. The spy may have found out about him and was trying to get him out of the way. It may be the only explanation if his grandfather did not know what was going on.

Ridire entered the chamber and the other Champions gave him a confused look. Cedric spoke, "Do they want us back in the Hall?"

Ridire shook his head and leaned against a wall. "Due to circumstances completely beyond my control, not that most of Hogwarts is going to believe me, I am the fourth Champion." He then muttered his next statement, though the rest of the Champions heard him. "I swear someone is out to get me. And when I find out whom…"

The Champions stood in silence for a few moments before their Headmasters burst into the room. McGonagall and Lenox followed Dumbledore. Madame Maxime was complaining to Dumbledore in a heavy French accent. Karkaroff was silent, but immediately started staring at Ridire as soon as he entered the room. Dumbledore marched up to Ridire. "How did you put your name in the Goblet, Mr. Darknight? Did you get another student to put your name in for you?"

Ridire scowled. "I did nothing, Professor. And though you probably will not believe me, I had nothing to do with putting my name in the Goblet. Also, wouldn't the Goblet have had to have a powerful Confundus Charm placed on it to have it spit out _two_ Hogwarts' Champions?"

Dumbledore gave him a suspicious look. "But who would want to place your name in the Goblet? Besides you being a half-demon, you really are not a person of importance. Unless, of course, there is something you are not telling me."

Ridire grit his teeth together, and he could see, out of the corner of his eye, Lenox's eyes darken. Ridire sneered. "I wouldn't know the person's motive, Headmaster."

Dumbledore gave him another suspicious look before turning away. Maxime started ranting again on how they couldn't possibly let Ridire compete because it wasn't fair to the other schools. Ridire decided to speak up. "With all due respect, Madame, I have to compete now whether I like it or not. As for trying to gain glory for my school, as you earlier put it, the whole of Hogwarts now is going to hate me, besides possibly my own

House, but we are hated anyways." He turned to Dumbledore. "When is the first Task?"

After he had received his answer he turned on his heel. "I will take my leave, then. There is no point to me being here."

The occupants of the room watched as Ridire stormed out of the room.

-Not Much Later in the Slytherin Dorm-

Ridire burst into the Common room startling the students. The student parted before his palpable fury. They watched as the boy flopped down onto a couch in front of the fireplace. No one dared to approach the irate boy until one brave soul stepped forward.

Draco crept closer to his friend. He stepped around the couch and sat down next to Ridire. Slowly he reached out and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Almost immediately Ridire stiffened, but Draco did not let go. After several tense moments, Ridire finally relaxed, and he clutched at Draco, holding close to him. He buried his face into Draco's neck. Draco blushed but held his friend close. "You didn't do it did you?"

Ridire shook his head. Draco's heart leapt at the feeling of Ridire's hot breath against his neck, but he crushed the feeling to focus on his friend's needs. Ridire noticed the brief fluttering of Draco's heart but said nothing. He breathed in his friend's scent before sighing softly. He sat up. "Can I talk to you privately, Dray?"

The blonde haired boy nodded and released Ridire. The boys then stood up and made their way to Ridire's bedroom. Ridire locked the door behind him and then moved to sit on the bed. Draco sat next to him, leaning against the pillows. Ridire crawled towards him. "Will you hold me, Dray?"

Draco pulled the other boy into his arms. "Ri?"

Ridire sighed and rested his head against Draco's chest. "I really didn't want to have to worry about the Tournament this year. But now I will have to worry about it and more so than the other Champions as well. I think it was the spy, Draco. I don't know who else it could be because Grandfather had no hand in this. It worries me, Dray. Did the spy find out somehow? So, who is the spy? What will the spy do? Luckily only Mother, Father, you, Cissa, and Luc know that Lenox is really Grandfather, but what about me, and you as well? What did the spy find out? Was it really the spy? What will happen now? I don't know what to do, Dray."

Draco pulled Ridire tightly to his chest and kissed the top of his head. He could not see Ridire's face so he missed the blush on Ridire's face. Our poor boys… they don't about the mutual feelings yet. Oh well, it's more fun for this author! Coughs… but back to this story shall we?

Draco nuzzled his love's hair. He paused startled at the thought. Love? He smiled then. Yes. It was definitely more than just a crush he had, he loved the half-demon, and with all his heart. He only wished that Ridire returned the feelings. He then spoke softly. "Relax, Ri. You are thinking too much. Everything will turn out in the end, right? I'm here with you to help you because you are my friend. We will get through things together, right?"

Ridire turned to look at Draco. He smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Draco. You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Draco smiled and hugged him back. "Come on, Ridire. Let's go see your grandfather and see what he has to say, alright?"

Ridire nodded and the two boys left to go see the DADA professor.

-With Professor Lenox-

"Unfortunately, we have no idea who the spy is. I'm working on it; so far I have come up with nothing. You will have to proceed with the completion, Ridire, but be extra careful.

We have no idea what the person has planned. We don't even know for sure if it is the spy or not."

"I understand, Grandfather. Now, one last question."

"Yes, Ridire?"

"Any idea what the first Task is about?"

Lenox burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to figure that out for yourself." He then winked. "I'm sure the grounds may hold some answers though."

Ridire paused before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him out the door. Lenox conjured a glass of wine and sat back in his leather chair as the door slammed. "Perhaps I should have told him that the clue wouldn't arrive until a few days before the Task? Oh well, I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later."

-Several Hours Later-

Draco hid his sniggers from a fuming Ridire. The silver eyed half-demon was pacing in front of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace. "That man! He knew didn't he!? He knew that I wouldn't find anything yet! But did he tell me? Nooooooo, of course not!"

The irritated boy growled, still pacing. He ignored the sniggering grey-eyed boy behind him. However, Draco couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. Ridire's eyes glinted and he pounced on the laughing wizard. The two fell off the couch with a thud.

Ridire pinned the laughing boy to the floor, his hands held above his head. Ridire waited until the boy's laughter trailed off. Draco paled slightly as Ridire bared his fangs. "R-Ri? You're not going to hurt me are you? I'm really sorry!"

Ridire bent closer to Draco and the blonde haired boy stilled immediately. A light blush blossomed across his face and his pulse sped up. Ridire bent closer before he suddenly stilled and he stiffened. He immediately scrambled off of Draco with a blush across his face. He muttered what sounded like an apology and quickly ran away towards his room. Draco watched him leave, watching him with a confused expression.

_**Arashi: Seems things are getting rather interesting now. Please read and review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Arashi: I know I haven't quite update this fic for some time. So sorry about that. Had major writer's block for the following chapters after this one. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Possible new friend?

Ridire shakes his head stopped in front of a classroom. His heart beating fast in his chest. Why did he pounce on Draco like that? All he meant was to scare him a little then laugh it later but not what happen in that room. Did he just smell the arousal in Draco? What's going on? He felt safe with Draco but the other just see him as a friend. He tries to think of the sudden change in his feelings but couldn't think.

His demon side whimpered wanting to go back to the blond who could be waiting. He'll have to ask his parents or even his grandfather what's going. A part of him wished to follow the instinct and go back to mate. Ridire stiffen at that thought. Mate? What does that mean. he muffled a moan of frustration trying not to bang his head on the wall.

His ears twitch at the sound of people talking. He grinded his teeth together as he heard Potter yelling at someone.

"You good for nothing girl."

Moving closer to the statures near by Ridire peeks around the corner to see Austin hit the bushy brown hair girl on the cheek. His eyes narrowed at the sight. One thing he know and followed is to never hit girls that are defenseless. He tried to think of her name. Granger. Something Granger.

He walks forward just as Weasel raised his hand ready to slap Granger who closed her eyes tears rolled down her cheeks. He snarls out feeling his temper bubbling in his veins. "Didn't your mothers teach you any manners? Oh wait they probably didn't since they have no manners either.

The boy smirked watching the two boys blink in confusion at the words before their faces darken up. He glance at the girl from the corner of his eyes to see her looking at him in shock and confusion. He could make out a small tug of her lips at his words. Ridire watch as Austin tries to punch him but dodges. He rolls his eyes easily kicking his so called twin brother in the stomach.

He glares at the red head who runs to Austin asking if he's okay. He snaps at the two prats. "Leave my sight before I change my mind and hurt you."

Both boys scat not with out yelling a warning at Granger. "Watch you step Mudblood. We'll get you for this."

Granger ducks her head tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Sadly she watch her two suppose friends take off. She's really screwed now. Sure she didn't care much for the two but they tolerate her from their class other then a few other housemates. Weasley's older twin brothers, his younger sister Ginny and Neville.

"You alright…er….no offense what's your name since I would call you by your last name but don't think its appropriate." Ridire inform her seeing the girl nod.

"Hermione," She complies glancing at Ridire. "You seem a lot more nicer then Austin is."

Ridire raise a brow at her words. He watch her a few minutes. He nods turning around to walk off when Hermione calls out to him. "Wait, Darknight."

"Ridire." The half-demon corrects her smirking as a smile touches her lips.

"Ridire," She corrects herself. "I was…wondering…maybe…"

She stops unsure how to ask. Ridire chuckles finishing her question hitting it on the nose. "If we can be friends? That be interesting though hope you don't mind have a couple of snakes as friends."

Hermione smiles happily at the words then quips in. "Well I hope you don't mind having a few lions as friends also."

"A few lions eh?" Ridire question.

Hermione blush darkly admitting the truth. "I mean me and a few other people I know could be friends with you and Malfoy if you guys don't mind."

"Who are they?" Ridire question ready to look up information.

"Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom beside myself, Its just Austin has to much control in the Gryffindor common room that its annoying. Its hard to do anything with out him ridiculing you." She answers staring at her feet.

"Tell your friends to meet with me in a couple days. I got to think of what I'm going to do as well talk with a few snakes about accepting Lions in."

Hermione nods whispering gratefully. "Thank you for helping and listening to me, Ridire. I hope we can be good friends. See you around."

"Take care Hermione," Ridire calls out walking back to his own house common room thinking what he just learn.

So that prat has more power then expected then. This is more trouble some then he thought. Maybe having Granger around will be a few good perks besides the others. First he got to have the information he needs also to talk. He groans imagining how Draco would react. That is something he got to make sure he has a camera with him. He's absolutely screwed. He'll have to ask his grandfather what happening to him later on.

* * *

**Arashi: Seems like Ridire is wiling to help a few people. Next chapter will have what's going on in Gryffindor besides Draco's reaction to Ridire's choice. Hope everyone likes the story so far. Please read and review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arashi: This is going to show parts of the following new members along with Draco's reaction of the idea. *smirks* Even a possible accidental kiss between Ridire and Draco. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

* * *

  
Chapter 14- Underneath the Lion's skin

Sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common Room, Hermione Granger keeps her head low while reading instead of a magical book as usual but a normal muggle one. She could easily hear Austin gloating he'll be able to beat any Slytherin's asses. She muse sarcastically, 'Can you beat Ridire in quidditch? No you try not to freak out or throw a tantrum for just loosing a game.'

Right next to Austin Ron puts in, "Those snaky bastards don't have a clue what's going to hit them."

Also watching the scene is Ron's siblings, the Weasley Twins, Fred and George and his little sister Ginny. Fred moves over to the chair near Hermione rolling his eyes finding the preaching of Austin Potter rather annoying ever since the little twit joins in Gryffindor. He has seen how Austin treats Ridire. That's his twin and supposes to be there for your twin not against him. That's one of the main reasons for hating the royally spoiled Potter prince.

Next to him George shares the same feelings as his brothers nearly gags as their younger brother continues to kiss Potter's ass like the rest of their family excluding Charlie who couldn't stand the boy while Bill thought he's alright but in the neutral side. Ginny on the other hand struggles to keep her mouth shut. Every nerve she has is to yell at Austin to sod off and kiss his own big fat ass. Who cares he's the boy who lived he treats people like crap!

Couple of owls taps at the window with letters addresses to the said Weasley siblings who stood to one side not even paying attention to Austin or Ron. Ginny grabs the letter seeing it's from their mother and check the Twins'. Sure enough it's also from their mother. All three of them read their respectful letter to find the same. They be disown from the family do to their plotting against Austin and not to return to their former homes unless to take their things there before its get thrown out.

George whispers to Hermione and the others, "Lets go with Ridre. I bet anything he's better then Austy here and less of a royal Arsehole."

The others nod in agreement as Hermione smiles appreciatively. Then she growls reading the letters that hurt her friends feelings. Neville curious what's going on being an outcast of sorts due to Austin's teasing found salvation with in the small groups in Gryffindor. After learning what's going on he decides to join smiling gratefully tears touching the corner of his eyes. as hope of having friends swirls in his mind. Hermione squish the parchment paper in her hands seeing red. She writes a letter to Ridre after feeling them in along with Neville who offer to change sides willing to do anything. She gives them an encouraging smile even though it's slightly hopeless. A part of her still wonders if Ridire really wants some lions as his comrades and allies.

* * *

  
-Slytherin Boys' dormitory-

Draco stares at Ridire mouth drop open. He asks puzzle, "What made you do it?"

Ridire stares at the blond his eyes mix with many emotions Draco isn't familiar with. He answers softly, "Granger remind me of myself as well did the others after my research on them. Other then the fact the Twins and Ginny has been disowned. I could try to pull a few strings with grandfather of joining the cause."

Draco shakes his head smiling sitting on Ridire's bed watching the other lay on his back next to him. God he looks so beautiful laying there thinking. Those lips look soft to kiss again. He gulps flushing remember earlier and of course Ridire apologize. He didn't want him to apologize! Damn naïve demon!

He mentally go over why Ridire's important to him in his mind not once seeing Ridire watching him with calculating eyes. He gulps seeing one of the school owls enter with the letter from Hermione about the others. Good now that they are in maybe he'll see about his grandfather and possible adoptions for them.

He leans up brushing his lips against Draco's enjoying the shock look. He doesn't know why but the need to kiss him burns in his throat. He pulls back with a shy smile unsure what to do. He widen his eyes as Draco's eyes narrow to slits growling out his name in that baritone voice sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He's definitely one whipped puppy.

Draco grabs Ridire's hands above his head ravishing his mouth showing all the frustration and love for him. Ridire returns the kisses soft whimpers escaping his throat not once noticing Ridire's grandfather enter the room to talk with his grandson to enter on the scene. Seeing his grandson is busy with Draco, Tom smirks thinking his dear son-in-law owes him a few galleons about the boys realizing his feelings. A spring in his step he goes back to his rooms snickering sinisterly that send chills down Dumbledore's back thinking he's getting a cold.

He did read the reports and found the lions, Hermione Granger, George, Fred and Ginny Weasley along with Neville Longbottom as well. It's a good thing also that his parents are part of his ranks then. They been wondering how their son has been fairing hating the ideas of golems taking their place in the hospital. Its necessary do to Dumbledore's plans dealing with the Boy-who-lived. What a laugh on that. . Luckily Tom has Luna Lovegood in his ranks due to her father though Ridire doesn't know that yet.

He couldn't help but think Neville and Luna make a good match. Laughing like a madman in his rooms he muse why many thought he, Lord Voldemort can't be like no other human being admitting there is something there such as love. Then again he did marry a demoness who had him wrap around her fingers. Oh there is and he couldn't help but hope Ridre could find that same happiness as him and his parents.

* * *

  
**Arashi: Some change of heart and Ooc. *coughs* About Tom's bet and Neville's parents…probably be cleared up in a couple of chapters. I'm beginning to wonder if I should make a series of one shot specifically for this story that may contain short stories and so on about missing years and all. Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
